Secretos Develados
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de dar a conocer a familiares y amigos que son pareja... Y lo harán en un relato que se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el Long-fic "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", del cual se considera "spin-off", y participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Puertas abiertas!" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón", del 11-06 al 13-07-2019. El cierre de una trilogía en aguas profundas


**Secretos develados**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el Long-fic __**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **__del cual se considera "spin-off", (1) y participa en el Reto Especial: __**"¡Puertas abiertas!"**__ del foro __**"Un Pequeño Rincón",**__ del 11-06 al 13-07-2019. (2)_

* * *

Para Lavender, haber encontrado el amor en Parvati era un descubrimiento que la sorprendía momento a momento. Lavender Brown era, a pesar de las lesiones que le había dejado el ataque de Greyback, una chica que aún generaba miradas y cuchicheos en parte de la población masculina de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, ya su atención amorosa estaba en "su luna", como llamaba a Parvati Patil, quien a su vez rechazaba, respetuosa pero firmemente, cualquier gesto de atención hacia su persona por parte de sus compañeros varones del colegio Hogwarts.

A medida que los días se iban acercando al final de las clases, tanto una como otra habían dejado clara su expectativa en cuanto a la vida en común: pensaban alquilar un pequeño local con un departamento en la parte alta y montar un consultorio de adivinación, preferiblemente en el Callejón Diagon. Para ello, necesitarían de un capital que les permitiera iniciar con el proyecto, lo que trajo el primer momento de alerta a la relación:

—Lav —comentó la morena mientras empacaban sus enseres personales la tarde antes de regresar de Hogwarts, mientras que el grueso de los estudiantes de séptimo estaba reunido en la sala común—, ¿cuándo le dirás a tus papás sobre lo nuestro?

—No sé —exclamó la rubia, sorprendida por la pregunta—. De verdad no lo había pensado. Pero quisiera que fuera pronto. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, mis padres van a pegar el grito al cielo —se sonrió nerviosamente—, sabes que ellos se imaginan una versión de "Mi gran Boda Hindú" para Padma y para mí, y por cultura no son muy tolerantes con lo que rompa la tradición…

—Es decir, que se van a negar a aceptar que seamos pareja —Lavender suspiró decepcionada, pero sonrió al ver a Parvati acercarse, darle un rápido beso en los labios y decirle:

—Yo los voy a convencer, vas a ver —con otro beso, esta vez más intenso, la morena hizo suspirar a la rubia, quien sonrió con los ojos algo llorosos—. Y no quiero que llores, porque más pronto que tarde vamos a estar juntas.

—Quiero que me escribas todos los días, porque si no, me voy a molestar mucho, y te voy a dar un mordisco cuando te vea.

Sonrieron y después comenzaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente, jugueteando y provocándose cosquillas hasta que se abrazaron y besaron, cada vez con mayor pasión, hasta que un ruido, proveniente del pasillo, las hizo separarse. Parvati se apuró en acomodarse su túnica, mientras que Lavender volvía a cubrir sus cicatrices del cuello con la bufanda que siempre usaba.

Al asomarse a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, oyeron el reclamo que la profesora Polly, Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor ese año de reposición y antigua profesora de Dil Sadjib en Humstall, le hacía a su ex estudiante y a los demás que se habían quedado celebrando el último día de clases. Cuando se escucharon las despedidas y un violento eructo por parte de Dil, Lavender y Parvati corrieron de regreso a sus camas, haciendo que organizaban algunas túnicas. Cuando oyeron entrar a Hermione y Ginny ayudando a la otra hindú, corrieron a darle apoyo.

—¿Qué pasó, Hermione? —preguntó Parvati.

—Nada, creo, sólo que bebió de más —respondió la castaña, mientras ayudaba a Dil a acostarse en su cama, lo que le costaba, puesto que la tenía abrazada, al tiempo que le decía, entre hipidos y llantos:

—Hermione, tú siempre vas a ser mi amiguita, ¿verdad? —un violento eructo con arcadas de náuseas, hizo que se separaran. Dil, con los ojos desenfocados, miró a Lavender y a Parvati, y sonriendo, les dijo, a boca de jarro—: ¡Muchachas! Ustedes hacen muy linda pareja; ámense, ámense mucho, para que no se queden solteronas como yo —al terminar de decir eso, Dil estalló en llanto, abrazándose nuevamente a Hermione, quien, por señas, les pidió ayuda a las chicas para desnudarla y llevarla a la ducha, donde, entre las tres, lograron espantarle un poco la borrachera.

Mientras Hermione intentaba que Dil mantuviera el equilibrio en la ducha, lo que provocó que las tres terminaran mojadas, Lavender le comentó en secreto a Parvati:

—Tiene un porte parecido a ti, quizás más atlética… Pero tú me gustas más, te ves más rica, mi luna.

Se rieron, sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien, totalmente empapada, ayudaba a Dil a expulsar todo al vomitar. Las cuatro terminaron desnudas, duchándose, debido al desastre que la ex Humstall había provocado cuando abrazó sucesivamente a Parvati y a Lavender y casi las obligó a ducharse con ella. Hermione agradeció la ayuda de las chicas, quienes al ver que Dil había recuperado parte de la compostura la dejaron terminar de bañarse y se alejaron a otra ducha, compartiendo un baño que no pasó descuidado para la castaña, cuando las vio besarse sin pudor.

Lavender fue la primera que notó la mirada entre la confirmación y la sorpresa de Hermione, cuando abrió los ojos mientras Parvati besaba su cuello. Un gesto de reconocimiento de la castaña hizo sonreír a la rubia, quien emitió un pequeño gemido, y soltó una carcajada que hizo detenerse a la morena cuando Dil, más repuesta, exclamó, fiel a su estilo:

—¡Es que ustedes son pareja de verdad! ¡Y yo que se lo estaba diciendo en son de broma!

Parvati se giró, abrazando con un brazo a Lavender y, dejándose bañar por el agua de la ducha, sonrió también, y les comentó:

—Bueno, ya ustedes sospechaban algo, ¿no? Especialmente tú, Hermione.

—Sí —confirmó la castaña, mientras intentaba secar su cabellera—, cuando hablamos con ustedes para invitarlas a la boda. Las felicito, de verdad, hacen muy linda pareja.

—Gracias, Hermione —admitió Lavender, sonriendo, mientras Parvati cerraba la llave del agua.

Al irse a la cama, ya con Dil durmiendo y Hermione terminando de recoger algunas cosas pendientes de su baúl, Lavender y Parvati, aun sonriendo, debatían en cuál de las dos camas dormir, como ya se les hacía costumbre.

* * *

El regreso en el expreso de Hogwarts fue incómodo para ambas, puesto que sentían un cúmulo de sensaciones a medida que el tren se acercaba a la estación de King's Cross: la emoción de una nueva vida fuera de las aulas de clase y del propio castillo de Hogwarts, la expectativa por un futuro juntas, y sobre todo el nerviosismo de tener que comentarles a sus respectivas familias que eran pareja.

—Lo sé, ami, tengo que decirles —resignó Lavender, haciendo que Parvati la viera con algo de molestia—, ¡no te molestes conmigo, porque tú también le tienes que decir a tu familia!

—Yo sé, ami —respondió la morena, suspirando—, no te creas, yo también estoy preocupada.

Cuando arribaron a la estación, Lavender vio a sus padres esperándola en el andén, y algo más alejados a los padres de Parvati, junto a Padma y Zacharias Smith, quienes habían regresado a casa al terminar los EXTASIS. Con un suspiro y un beso muy cerca de los labios de la morena, la rubia se despidió:

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amor.

—Que espero sea muy pronto —terminó Parvati, abrazando con fuerza a su amada. Cuando se separaron, gruesos lagrimones corrían por las mejillas de ambas, quienes sonrieron tristemente, y se separaron para acercarse a sus respectivas familias.

Los esposos Brown veían la despedida con sensaciones distintas. La madre, con el alivio de ver que su hija estaba, dentro de su "afección", en buen estado; el padre, con la preocupación de saber cómo se sentía. Luego de los abrazos de bienvenida y que el señor Brown tomara el control del carrito donde habían colocado el baúl de Lavender, éste le preguntó, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la salida de la estación:

—Hija, ¿qué tienes previsto hacer? Siempre te ha gustado la adivinación, por lo que nos has contado.

—Sí, bueno —sonrió Lavender, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda—, algo… Parvati y yo habíamos pensado en montar un consultorio de adivinación, quizás en el Callejón Diagon…

—Muy bien —aplaudió la señora Brown, cuando llegaron al vehículo familiar y se disponían a subir el baúl—, pero ¿por qué no en la casa? Hay una sala que generalmente no se usa, te puede servir, porque se le puede adaptar una entrada independiente…

—No es mala la idea, mamá —reconoció Lavender, pero enseguida se ruborizó, al decir—, lo que pasa es que queremos ser independientes, mudarnos aparte.

—¿Y eso por qué, mi niña? —preguntó el señor Brown, mientras se sentaba al volante. Los mayores se voltearon a ver a Lavender, quien, ruborizada, intentaba calmarse.

—Bueno… —suspiró, tragó grueso y, alzando la mirada a sus padres, dijo—: Porque Parvati y yo somos pareja. Nos dimos cuenta durante este año que nos amamos y queremos estar juntas. Perdónenme —completó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La señora Brown estiró el brazo para acariciar el rostro de su hija, quien lloraba silenciosamente. El señor Brown, suspiró, en un gesto similar al de su hija, y encogiendo sus hombros, comentó:

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, _Lavvie_. Si sientes que eres feliz junto a Parvati, está bien para nosotros, eres nuestra niña, y siempre lo serás, y mientras seas feliz, nosotros estaremos felices. Además, Parvati siempre ha sido tu amiga y compañera, recuerdo que la primera persona por quien preguntaste cuando despertaste en San Mungo fue por ella.

—Así es, Lavender —dijo la madre, sonriendo a pesar de sus propias lágrimas—, siempre has sido independiente en tus decisiones, y te las hemos respetado, y si sientes que tu Destino te guía en ese camino, pues así ha de ser. Vamos, en casa te espera un rico almuerzo y allá hablaremos de cosas de mujeres y de parejas.

Los tres rieron, haciendo que Lavender se tranquilizara, aunque un pensamiento cruzara su mente:

_Gracias a Merlín, mis padres no se molestaron, pero ¿qué pensará la familia de Parvati? Ojalá lo tomen con calma…_

* * *

A Parvati se le había hecho más complicado comentarle a su familia su relación con Lavender, puesto que ya se había generado una discusión bastante fuerte por el hecho que Padma hubiera decidido irse a vivir con Zacharias Smith antes de casarse; a pesar que, como tuvo que reconocer el padre de las gemelas, el gesto de entrega que había hecho que su hija fuera a asistir a su novio era suficiente para demostrar su amor, aún le molestaba que no hubiesen cumplido con el rito hindú para formalizar su matrimonio. Y así se lo hizo saber esa tarde, mientras cenaban con Parvati:

—¡Aún me molesta lo que hizo tu hermana, Parvati! —exclamó, viendo a la aludida mientras señalaba a su hermana, sentada al otro lado de la mesa junto a Zacharias, quien negaba silenciosamente—. Entiendo el amor, solidaridad, apoyo, lo que quieras, pero ¡por el manto de Buda! ¿por qué no cumplir los rituales?...

—Papá —interrumpió Padma, a pesar del apretón que le había dado Zacharias—, ya lo conversamos bastante, ¿recuerdas? Que hasta me expulsaste de la casa. Si no es por mamá y porque Parvati está de regreso, no nos hubieras recibido hoy.

—Igual, Padma, sigo molesto.

—Señor Patil, ¿me permite decirle algo? —preguntó Smith, intentando minimizar la voz de autosuficiencia que siempre tenía. Un gruñido de su suegro le permitió continuar—. Gracias. Entiendo su molestia, y admito que no era la forma en que hubiera deseado que mi relación con Padma comenzara; fueron momentos muy duros cuando tuve esta lesión en la batalla, y es gracias a los cuidados y atenciones de Padma, y el amor que me ha demostrado, que le estaré eternamente agradecido. Y quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a firmar donde sea mi amor por su hija, bajo el rito que sea.

—Bueno —admitió el señor Patil, viendo a su hija y su pareja tomados de la mano—, este… No puedo negar que se aman, jamás hubiera esperado que Padma abandonara sus estudios para atender a nadie que no fuese de la familia…

—Papá —volvió a interrumpir Padma, en tono aburrido—, sabes que no abandoné los estudios. El profesor Flitwick nos apoyó a Zach y a mí para que pudiéramos estudiar a distancia y nos preparáramos para presentar los EXTASIS que estábamos cursando.

—Igual, igual —se mantuvo en su actitud—, ya no se pueden hacer todos los rituales, pero sí, se puede cumplir con la bendición del hogar y…

—¿Señor Patil? —intervino nuevamente Zacharias. Al hacerse el silencio, Padma le apretó la mano, indicando que podía seguir—, si me permite, y sin ser indiscreto, nosotros, aunque vivamos juntos, no hemos consumado el acto marital, porque yo lo he decidido así. Porque sé que para ustedes el respeto a las tradiciones es importante y quiero que Padma viva ese día de nuestra unión como se lo merece.

Padma dejó que unas gruesas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, mientras veía a su padre mirar, sorprendido, a una y otra hermana, a Zacharias y a su esposa, quien también lloraba silenciosamente.

—¿Eso es verdad, Padma? ¿Te ha respetado hasta ahora?

—Sí, papá, si lo ha hecho. ¿Necesitas alguna prueba? ¿O puedes creer en nuestra palabra?

—Bueno —admitió el señor Patil, intentando acomodar la situación—, si, por supuesto que te creo. Pero como sabes, los rituales deben seguirse. Eso quiere decir que desde este momento deberás regresar a casa para preservarte hasta el día de la boda.

—O permitir —intervino la señora Patil, haciendo un esfuerzo por no levantarse y abrazar a su hija mayor, quien apretó aún más la mano al ver como Zacharias palidecía— que su hermana vaya a vivir con ustedes, como garante de la castidad de la novia. Porque así dice el ritual para casos excepcionales como el de Zacharias, ¿verdad, esposo?

—Si mal no recuerdo, es así. Parvati —le preguntó el señor Patil—, ¿estás dispuesta a irte a vivir con tu hermana hasta su boda?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —asintió la aludida, tomando la mano libre de su hermana y sonriendo—. No dejaré que nuestro honor sea mancillado —aunque mentalmente se imaginaba una guerra aún más intensa por su relación con Lavender.

* * *

Cuando llegaron esa noche al apartamento que compartían Zacharias y Padma, Parvati dejó su maletín y pidió a su hermana prestada su lechuza; necesitaba escribirle a Lavender, tal como le había prometido.

_Lavender, mi amado sol:_

_Estos días me voy a quedar en casa de Padma y Zacharias Smith, puesto que mis padres quieren que cuide la "castidad" de _Padmie_. Bueno, mi padre es el de esa decisión, después de una discusión bastante intensa. _

_Como te dije_ (suspiró violentamente mientras escribía estas palabras), _se me va a complicar más de la cuenta decirles sobre lo nuestro. Trataré de apoyarme en Padma tanto como ella se apoya en mí por lo de Smith, que tampoco es que ayude mucho, pero pone de su parte, y eso es un punto a su favor._

_Cuéntame cómo te fue con tu familia. Te extraño mucho, quiero estar contigo, juntas, felices._

_Te amo._

_Tu luna, Parvati_

—¿Todo bien, _Parvie?_ —Preguntó Padma al ver a su hermana derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Sí, eso creo, _Padmie_ —respondió Parvati, poco convencida. Zacharias, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, refutó diciendo:

—A mí no me parece, se te oye llorosa. Te pasa algo, cuñada. Y no es pregunta —no pudo ver la mirada llena de odio que le lanzó aun llorando:

—Ocúpate de lo tuyo, ¿quieres, Smith?

—Tranquila, Parvati. Te dejo tranquila mientras suspiras por tu amada.

La aludida estuvo a punto de arrugar el pergamino que tenía en la mano para lanzárselo, pero se contuvo al ver que era la carta que le había escrito a Lavender. Suspiró, mientras veía a Zacharias sonreír y retirarse, y a Padma traer su hermosa lechuza parda.

—Sabes que tiene razón, ¿verdad? —le indicó la Ravenclaw mientras la Gryffindor ataba la carta a la pata de la lechuza—, y que él dedujo por su cuenta que tú y Lavender…

—Bueno, de que tiene razón la tiene, pero no esperes que se la dé a la primera oportunidad. Además —le dijo mientras dejaba que la lechuza tomara vuelo en medio de la noche—, nunca voy a entender qué le viste al impertinente y molesto de Smith. Sí, se ha suavizado un poco con lo de su lesión, pero igual no deja de caer pesado.

—Tú estás con Lavender y no lo critico —replicó calmadamente Padma, viendo como Parvati fruncía el ceño—. Quizás es por eso mismo, _Parvie, _porque amamos a pesar de las lesiones o enfermedades; vimos en Zacharias y en Lavender esa alma gemela, ese equilibrio, eso que nos motiva a ser más de lo que somos. No puedo negarte que me sorprendiste cuando las vi tomadas de la mano paseando el día antes de la escaramuza en el Bosque, pero se les veía y aún se les ve tan radiantes cuando andan juntas, que es imposible no enamorarse de su amor.

Parvati estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que su hermana le brindara apoyo tan rápido y tan sincero. Padma lo notó, porque vio cómo su gemela relajaba la mirada, sonriendo tontamente.

—¿Y cómo crees que lo tomen nuestros padres? —la duda afloró de los labios de Parvati en un susurro, como con miedo. Padma, tomando las manos de su hermana, le recordó:

—Aunque nuestros padres estén "chapados a la antigua", con sus tradiciones y normas traídas desde la India, estamos en Inglaterra, y acá las cosas son muy distintas. Por suerte conocen a Lavender, incluso la visitamos uno o dos días en San Mungo, y saben que ustedes son muy unidas.

—Sí, pero eso no implica nada, _Padmie _—replicó Parvati, atenta a la ventana—. Yo la amo, y no quiero decepcionar tampoco a mi familia, sobre todo a mis padres.

—Te aseguro que no los decepcionas, _Parvie; _ellos están muy orgullosos de ti, eres valiente, alegre, sincera, solidaria… —y tomándole gentilmente la barbilla, le hizo verla a los ojos—. Recuerda que las leonas defienden su territorio, mientras que las águilas cazamos desde las alturas.

Parvati sonrió al oír los símiles que había usado su hermana.

—Además —Padma replicó la sonrisa de su hermana—, parece que ya alguien respondió.

Rápidamente, Parvati desató la pequeña nota que traía la lechuza, que ululó satisfecha cuando Padma la acarició. Al alejarse a su percha, dejó que las hermanas leyeran la respuesta de Lavender.

_Parvati, mi amada luna:_

_Me alegra que estés con tu hermana, dale mis saludos a ella y a Smith. Espero que no te esté haciendo molestar mucho, aunque percibo que ya no es tan impertinente como antes; más bien, siento que va a cambiar, y pronto tendrá un motivo más para ser mejor persona._

_Mis padres ya saben de nuestra relación, y están contentos, de alguna manera ya lo sabían, y te invitan a almorzar algún día de estos para que "formalicemos" nuestro noviazgo… Ami, ¡estoy tan contenta! Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para celebrarlo juntas…_

_Entiendo lo de tu familia, ya lo habíamos conversado; espero que Padma y Smith puedan suavizar a tus padres, porque lo que más deseo es que estemos juntas por siempre._

_Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi casi lobuno ser._

_Lavender, tu sol_

Parvati no pudo dejar de sonreír, a pesar de las lágrimas, al ver la despedida de Lavender. Padma sonrió también, al leer el final de la carta:

—Parece que Lavender se tomó con filosofía lo de la mordida de Greyback, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Casi que fue una labor de hormiguita —reconoció Parvati—, fue duro, pero ya lo toma con tranquilidad. De hecho, ella dice que la mordida le ha abierto más el Ojo Interior; por eso estamos de acuerdo en abrir una tienda de adivinación en el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Qué bueno! —Padma abrazó a su hermana, quien aún sostenía la carta en su mano—. Si te parece, la podemos invitar a cenar un día de estos, y hasta que se quede; Zacharias no se molestará mientras usen hechizos silenciadores. Nosotros también los usaríamos…

—¡Padma! ¡No me digas que ya ustedes…!

—¡No! Nos hemos dado nuestros besos, hemos tenido algo de sexo oral, pero no hemos hecho el amor en su totalidad, así que tranquila. Zacharias puede ser cualquier cosa que tu creas, menos mentiroso. Te juro que eso fue lo primero que hablamos cuando nos vinimos para esta casa, que es de la familia del papá de Zacharias; que por mucho amor que nos tengamos, lo más lejos que nos íbamos a obligar a llegar era al sexo oral, nada de penetración.

—Entiendo, entiendo —admitió Parvati, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Como dije en la casa de nuestros padres, yo confío en ustedes.

* * *

Luego de instalarse en la casa de su cuñado, Parvati salía casi todos los días a verse con Lavender, tanto para hacer las diligencias propias de su emprendimiento como para compartir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Inclusive, habían compartido varios almuerzos con los señores Brown, quienes ya aceptaban que su hija estuviera enamorada de otra mujer.

—Es que ustedes se ven realmente bien juntas —les comentó la señora Brown una tarde, cuando se preparaban para ir a las bodas de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley y de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; a la fecha, aún Parvati no había podido comentar nada a su familia, lo que le pesaba, pues su padre le preguntaba cada vez que visitaba la casa familiar por su novio—, se ven muy lindas.

Lavender había optado por un vestido sobrio, negro, de escote "palabra de honor" y una bufanda de tul del mismo color, que le permitía ocultar sus cicatrices del cuello junto a un peinado en el cual su rubia cabellera caía del lado derecho; Parvati, en cambio, había seleccionado un "sari" tradicional, de color dorado con vivos rojos, que le recordaba los colores de Gryffindor, y su cabellera, con una cinta con esos colores.

Se _desaparecieron_ junto a Padma, vestida con un "sari" azul medianoche con vivos de color bronce, y Zacharias, con una sobria túnica negra con finas líneas amarillas y unos lentes oscuros que le daban un aire a actor _muggle_, llegando a _La Madriguera, _la casa de la familia Weasley con tiempo suficiente para que Parvati, como dama de honor y madrina de Hermione, la ayudara a prepararse.

Lavender, Padma y Zacharias se encontraron con varios de los antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, como los demás hermanos Weasley, Susan Bones y Seamus Finnigan, quienes estaban a su vez comenzando su noviazgo; Lee Jordan y Demelza Robbins, y varios otros, quienes, al terminar la ceremonia y pasar al agasajo, se sorprendieron al ver a Parvati y Lavender tomadas de la mano, disfrutando y de vez en cuando compartiendo secretos y risas. Quien rompió el hielo fue el propio Seamus, al sentarse junto a su novia Susan con las chicas:

—¿Cómo has estado, Lavender? Bueno, veo que bien, con Parvati.

—¡Seamus! —reclamó Susan—, Discúlpenlo, muchachas, ustedes saben cómo es él de impertinente.

—No te preocupes, _Susie_ —le respondió Lavender, sonriendo—… Tienes razón, Seamus, estoy bien, con mi luna Parvati, y debo decir que realmente bien de salud, a pesar de lo del cuello.

—Sí me parecía que ustedes estaban como que más cercanas —comentó Neville, quien se había acercado al grupo junto a su novia Hannah—, pero no que estuvieran en una relación. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, Neville —Parvati le dio la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento—, siempre has sido un chico muy sensible, y seguro te va a ir excelente con Hannah.

—Va a ser así —intervino Lavender, sonriendo al ver a la pareja—, vamos, denme sus manos —ambos le ofrecieron la mano derecha, la cual tomó con la izquierda la de él y con la derecha la de ella. Todos veían expectantes cómo Lavender suspiraba, con los ojos cerrados. La rubia pareció notar las miradas pues, sin abrir los ojos, comentó—: Como saben, yo sufrí el ataque de un hombre lobo, que sólo dejó como secuelas un poco de malestar en la luna llena y que se me potenciara mi capacidad de percibir energías y predecir el futuro. Y en este momento —sacudió levemente las manos de Neville y Hannah—, siento que estos dos están y estarán muy unidos: veo una cátedra, una copa y cuatro cunas, dos más grandes que las otras, y esas otras son iguales. Veo algo de dolor, pero mucha alegría. Van a ser muy felices.

Al abrir los ojos, vio cómo Neville sonreía atontado y Hannah tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que intentaba que no escaparan. Los demás estaban impresionados, por lo que les aseguraron a las chicas que en lo que abrieran el local estarían atentos de pasar por él para apoyarlas en su negocio.

* * *

Con el tiempo, se hacía más cercano el día de la boda de Padma y Zacharias, según el rito mágico hindú, lo que a su vez hacía sentirse cada día más nerviosa a Parvati, puesto que su padre le había comentado que esperaba conocer a su novio para ese día.

Aunque habían ido varias veces a cenar a la casa de sus padres, Parvati no había podido dar el paso de comentarles su relación con Lavender, lo que la traía preocupada y nerviosa:

—Amor —le comentó a la rubia la tarde en que había decidido anunciarles la apertura del local de adivinación que, gracias al apoyo de los padres de Lavender, inaugurarían la mañana después de la boda de Padma—, estoy muy nerviosa, de verdad no sé cómo va a reaccionar mi papá.

—Tranquila, ami —le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios—, todo va a salir bien. Ya lo he visto.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, ami —contestó tomándole las manos—. Ten confianza, que tus padres van a estar tranquilos.

Tomadas de la mano, se _aparecieron _en la casa familiar de los Patil, junto a Padma y Zacharias, y los padres de éste. Parvati se sentía terrible, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, lo que llamó la atención de su madre, quien se la llevó aparte y, sonriendo le preguntó:

—No te sientes bien, ¿verdad?

—Mami, no, ¿qué es?

—Parvati —gentilmente le levantó la cara con las manos, e hizo que la viera a los ojos—, te conozco porque te parí junto a tu hermana, creo que nadie mejor que yo, o ella en todo caso, sabe cuándo te pasa algo, y algo te preocupa ahorita. No es tu pierna izquierda, ni tiene que ver con el negocio con Lavender —dos rápidas negativas de Parvati le dieron la razón—; muy bien, entonces dime, ¿de qué se trata?

La joven suspiró, aún con las manos de su madre reteniendo su rostro. Dos gruesos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas, y en un hilo de voz, dijo:

—Estoy enamorada, mamá, y mi amor es prohibido por nuestra cultura. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar mi padre.

—¿Por qué está prohibida?

—Porque amo a quien no debo, mamá. Amo a una mujer —respondió Parvati, llorando cada vez más intensamente—. Una mujer hermosa, valiente, llena de vida, y no sé qué haría si mi padre me obliga a dejarla.

La señora Patil abrazó a su hija, quien lloraba silenciosamente, y mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera negra vio un instante los ojos de Lavender mirándolas para luego bajar la mirada apenada.

—Te entiendo, mi niña, porque en ella también se ve el amor que te tiene. No te angusties, aunque tu padre respeta mucho las tradiciones —le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas—, respeta mucho más las decisiones que ustedes han tomado.

—Bueno, con Padma estuvo mucho tiempo peleado.

—Sí, pero igual está contento de cómo va todo para la boda de tu hermana.

—Pero conmigo no va a ser igual, mamá —la angustia se reflejaba en la voz de Parvati.

—Tú no sabes eso, mi niña.

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz profunda y seria del señor Patil hizo angustiarse nuevamente a Parvati, quien trataba de calmarse. Se había acercado, y colocado sus manos en los hombros de madre e hija. La joven tomó aire, y mirando a su padre a los ojos, le dijo:

—Padre, tengo algo que comentarte. Estoy enamorada.

—¡Qué bueno! —sonrió el señor Patil, aliviando un poco el malestar de Parvati, pero no lo suficiente, porque enseguida preguntó—: pero, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Para nuestra cultura, puede que sí. Estoy enamorada de un amor prohibido.

—¿Cómo es eso, mi niña? —la pregunta no llevaba reclamo, sino curiosidad, lo que calmó a la joven.

—Amo a otra mujer, papá —y en un gesto similar, lo abrazó llorando. La señora Patil le hizo señas a Lavender para que se acercara, lo que hizo intentando no incomodar. Cuando el señor Patil la vio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, supo que esas, y las que su hija derramaba, eran de amor puro.

—Acércate —le pidió a Lavender, a quien reconoció como la chica que Parvati casi les había obligado a visitar apenas había logrado levantarse de su lecho en San Mungo—, tranquila… ¿Es decir que tú eres el amor prohibido de mi niña? —Lavender asintió, sin saber cómo reaccionaría—. Bien, dame tu mano —y separando a Parvati, quien intentaba no ver a los ojos a su padre mientras sentía cómo le tomaba su mano, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, a excepción clara de Zacharias; acercó las manos de las dos chicas, y colocándolas una sobre la otra, dijo—: Tienes razón cuando dices que nuestra cultura no aprueba el amor entre seres del mismo sexo. Pero esto es Inglaterra, no la India, y, además, eres mi hija, una mujer valiente, orgullosa, digna. Si lo que ustedes sienten entre sí es verdadero, y vaya que sí creo que lo es, tienen mi beneplácito.

Lavender y Parvati abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas y emocionadas, y se abrazaron ante el aplauso de todos en la sala, e incluso, se permitieron, después del visto bueno del señor Patil, darse un rápido beso en los labios.

Mientras cenaban, ya pasado el impacto inicial, y conversados los preparativos finales de la boda de Padma y Zacharias, la atención se centró en la otra pareja presente, la de Lavender y Parvati, pues los padres de la hindú querían saber cómo se iban a ayudar económicamente, sabiendo que la rama de la adivinación era muy mal considerada.

—Bueno —comentó Lavender, con tono tranquilo, tomando la mano de Parvati—, por lo pronto tenemos que ir haciendo nuestra clientela, ustedes saben, entre los amigos y conocidos, y también ayudarnos con algunas otras cosas, como amuletos, horóscopos y cartas natales. No tendremos muchos ingresos al inicio, pero creo que entre las dos —y viendo a los ojos a su amada, quien sonreía tontamente, terminó la idea—, vamos a salir adelante. Veo nuestro futuro bello, consintiendo a nuestra sobrina y mejorando cada día. ¡Sí señor!

Padma y Zacharias se sorprendieron con ese comentario de Lavender, especialmente él, puesto que no se consideraba capaz o hábil para asumir la paternidad y menos con su lesión. No quiso contradecirla, para no sentir la molestia de su futura esposa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Zacharias, y ya estaban solas en su habitación, Lavender le dijo a Parvati, mientras se besaban y acariciaban apasionadamente:

—¿Qué te dije, ami? Que todo iba a salir bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ami —respondió Parvati, mientras aspiraba el exquisito aroma que salía del cuello de Lavender—, claro que me lo dijiste, pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa por mi papá.

—Lo sé, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por lo tranquilo que se lo tomó —se estremeció con los besos que la morena daba en su cuello y oreja—. Debió ser que como ya estaba tranquilo con lo de tu hermana… _Uy, qué rico me besas_… Se lo tomo con más… _Mmmmm_… calma… _Ahhh…_

Así, con la tranquilidad de saber que sus respectivas familias aceptaban su amor, se entregaron como amantes, besándose como quien busca desesperadamente una fuente de agua, acariciándose como quien intenta encontrar una tabla de salvación. Ese amanecer las sorprendió abrazadas, saciadas de pasión y llenas de esperanza en un futuro que las esperaba unidas, como un eclipse une a la luna con el sol.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Long-fic el cual invito encarecidamente a su lectura y disfrute, especialmente en su segunda edición.

(2) La premisa del reto es la siguiente: "El reto consiste en escribir la salida del clóset de un personaje, y la reacción de su familia o amigos cercanos respecto a ello". De allí que este relato sea la tercera parte de una trilogía que se fue dando con _**"Las etapas del duelo de Lavender"**_ y _**"Rubia Sol, Morena Luna".**_

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego Venezuela! **_Con este relato sí que me metí en las más profundas y desconocidas aguas del _Femmslash, _porque de alguna manera intento completar lo que comencé narrando en _**Rubia Sol, Morena Luna, **_y completé con su precuela, _**Las etapas del duelo de Lavender. **_Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas del reto, y a su vez, haber homenajeado la versión post Hogwarts de la pareja de Zach y Padma que creó la incomparable _**Misila, **__la que para mí es canon por que se tenía que decir y se dijo! _Espero que tú, anónimo lector, si tienes algo que comentarme, bueno, malo o terrible, te tomes algunos segundos para usar el cuadrito o el enlace acá abajo... Salud y saludos!


End file.
